


worth waiting for...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Here’s another short chapter of my missing kisses series. This isn’t a kiss we missed, but in my opinion we just saw the beginning of it. ;) Set at the end of “Girls’ Night”.





	worth waiting for...

Okay, before you do that, I just want to let you know that...uh...socked feet in a public place, is also incorrect.

Patrick has been wanting to kiss David ever since his first tirade about the lip balms this morning and can’t wait any longer, leaning his head up to draw David in as he murmurs, “we do what we have to do.”

David is doing that thing that Patrick loves, that thing where he can’t decide if he wants to be kissing or smiling, so he does both. Sometimes Patrick can’t stop his own smile from taking over, leaving the two of them grinning at one another like lovestruck idiots. But other times, like now, Patrick takes it as a challenge. If he can keep the kiss going long enough, David’s smile will shift, lips pliant and active as Patrick changes the pace.

As David tries to pull back, Patrick shakes his head and slides the hand on David’s back up higher to still his retreat.

“Incorrect,” he chides David, pulling him back down for another kiss.

David, unsurprisingly, doesn’t protest. Patrick practically sighs into his mouth as David’s hand curls up around the back of his head, loving the cool drag of David’s rings along his scalp. Still cognizant of their somewhat public location, he keeps his hands in appropriate places even as he deepens the kiss. Back before the store was open and he was spending hours alone here with David, wrestling with feelings he didn’t quite understand, he had some imaginings of what it would be like to do stuff like this with David behind locked doors. There was a part of him that wasn’t sure if that was just a strange fantasy he needed to work through or something he truly wanted.

Now, with his boyfriend sitting on his lap with his tongue sliding into his mouth, his wants have become crystal clear. He wants David. David who has become the center of his world, the home for his heart and the catalyst for a life happier than he ever thought possible. And now he’s the one smiling into their kiss. And of course, David notices, his own smile returning as he loops his hands around Patrick’s neck and leans back to look down at him.

“Something on your mind?” David’s eyebrow is raised and his lips are pursed in that way that Patrick loves, knowing that David is seconds away from breaking into a laugh.

“Nope, no...just cataloging the fact that it took toilet plungers for you to call me your boyfriend. Not the most romantic of stories, but I’ll take it.”

“It was breath mints that started this whole thing, so that’s the story we’ll tell people...I mean, if they ask or whatever,” David counters, kicking his foot backwards and knocking over the row of plungers at their feet.

“I can’t believe you managed to do that,” Patrick says on a chuckle, his boyfriend not the most athletically coordinated person he’s ever met.

David seems a bit surprised himself, but just smiles again as he leans down for another kiss. “They sacrificed themselves,” he mumbles against Patrick’s lips, causing himself to lose it completely and laugh right into Patrick’s mouth.

The combination of the wine and David have Patrick feeling a bit loopy and he has to hold back from saying things in this moment that he knows are too soon. Too soon to even be thinking really, but he’s been thinking them for a while. So, when David leans in to give him one last quick peck and push himself to his feet, Patrick doesn’t stop him. He just sits there smiling, keeping his mouth shut as David crosses over to the register and moves the lip balms back to their correct spot.

David then bends down to retrieve the pile of plungers, holding each with such disgust it makes the grin on Patrick’s face grow even wider. When he returns from the back room where he’d deposited them, David comes to stand in front of Patrick’s chair and places his hands on his hips.

“Does my  _boyfriend_  want to help me close up the store?”

Patrick just gives his head a small shake and reaches back for the wine bottle, pouring some wine into his cup as David’s mouth falls open in disbelief.

“Uh, nope,” Patrick says with a wink. “You said you excel as a solo artist, so who am I to cramp your style?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at language-of-love (schitt's creek) or startswithhope (main).


End file.
